


[VERIVERY|勝浩]Lay Back

by rens43240



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top Yongseung, bottom Yeonho, 勝浩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rens43240/pseuds/rens43240
Summary: 勇勝大膽地表示對延浩的喜愛，浩榮對此感到擔憂。00 Line的糾結小故事，有點肉請慎入。
Relationships: Kim Yongseung/Ju Yeonho
Kudos: 3





	[VERIVERY|勝浩]Lay Back

*金勇勝x朱延浩

*RPS

那麼以下，正文開始。

－－－  
/

「啊，對了，勇勝還跟我告白了。」朱延浩揪著金勇勝，把他的同齡朋友塞到哥哥們面前，滿臉得意。

「就說能不能不再那麼可愛啊？」朱延浩還在跟哥哥炫燿著，笑開嘴露出顯眼的虎牙。

李東憲用全身表達他的不贊同，作勢抖掉身上的雞皮疙瘩。而裴浩榮看著隊長抖得都能來一段街舞的樣子，搖搖頭，思考自己的教育方針是不是有哪裡出錯。

「不是很可愛嗎？」金勇勝沒有理會他們正瘋狂戀愛過敏的大哥，明明只是微揚著嘴角，卻笑得讓哥哥們心裡發寒。金勇勝甚至還轉向一直在旁邊拍著他們的鏡頭，攝影師倒是沒敢出聲，畫面猶豫地晃了一下。

最後這個話題自然是不了了之，消失在柳岡旻吵吵鬧鬧地湊過來，跟哥哥們討要擁抱的時候。

比起朱延浩是不是被金勇勝耍了，裴浩榮更在意金勇勝到底有沒有把這當作一回事，畢竟以旁人的眼光看來，金勇勝看起來挺認真的。裴浩榮覺得朱延浩看起來更像是把這個插曲當作同齡好友間的玩鬧，可金勇勝卻是認真地向哥哥們徵求認同，也不是說鏡頭前黏糊糊不好，就是鏡頭沒有特別拍到的時候，他倆也總愛湊到一塊兒。

和朱延浩同房的裴浩榮很清楚，朱延浩那些聰明與不聰明的地方。在家中身為老么的朱延浩是不需要開口的，和柳岡旻不一樣，他不特別撒嬌，他的一舉一動都顯得親和，讓人喜愛，不自覺地想和他待在一起。

那是名為朱延浩的魔力，他只需要靜靜地待著，笑著，就可以了。

朱延浩就算不講話，也會讓人想把他帶在身邊。若是想被照顧的話，他也能很快地察覺，縱然不是那麼周全，但也足夠溫暖。裴浩榮擔心家裡沒有兄弟姊妹的金勇勝，是不是把這些感情給搞混了。

也是因為這樣，朱延浩把他人對他的好通通歸在了因為他是孩子、是弟弟的可愛上，一視同仁，一併處理。另一方面，裴浩榮也不覺得要是朱延浩認真察覺到了，這結局能有多好。金勇勝是出了名的三代單傳的獨子，家裡說寵當然寵，可期待當然也是不少的，不論金勇勝是認真想走下去，或只是想玩玩就好，朱延浩都可能受到傷害。金勇勝若是認真，能否頂的住家裡的壓力也還是未知數，那時候難保又是一次慘烈的狀況。

裴浩榮煩惱了一整天，沒時間對著成員碎念，惹得柳岡旻緊張兮兮，拉著趙啓賢到一旁咬耳朵。

晚上回宿舍，裴浩榮的晚餐硬生生多了一塊肉，大伙兒當成便當店的失誤，紛紛表示羨慕。裴浩榮還在煩惱，他咬了兩口後，把肉讓給瞳孔都快要變成肉排形狀的柳岡旻，收拾好東西就回房休息了。

而他的現任室友很快就被其他人推著，跟著進了房，裴浩榮盯著天花板，但光聽腳步聲就能猜出是朱延浩。

「延浩啊？」

「嗯，號英哥不先洗澡嗎？洗洗比較舒服哦？」

「好。」號英點點頭，從床鋪上起身，坐在床沿。

他忍不住又開始端詳著朱延浩，朱延浩也不問，就坐在椅子上和他大眼瞪小眼。那一瞬間他的疑惑湧上喉頭，裴浩榮吞了口口水，覺得自己似乎正在某個危險平衡上。

「......你跟勇勝是怎麼樣？」裴浩榮回過神時，他的嘴已經把話說出來了，他後悔莫及，卻又有種如釋重負的感覺。

「啊？什麼怎麼樣？」大概是問的問句太沒頭沒腦，朱延浩睜著他的大眼睛問。

「呃，就，不是啦，想說今天的事情......。」

「今天哪件事情？」朱延浩看裴浩榮吞吞吐吐，沒能搞懂他想問什麼，只好再問。

「......就告白啊，那個勇勝不是說告白嗎？你不要太放在心上......。」不對，這應該是對著勇勝說吧。盯著朱延浩的裴浩榮在告白的音剛離開嘴時，立刻意識到這根本不是一個需要討論的事情。朱延浩的眼底沒有迷惑，看來倒是一片清明，裴浩榮扶著額頭覺得自己多管閒事。  
「沒事了，我去洗澡。」裴浩榮說著，抓起自己的浴巾跟內褲就往房外衝。

朱延浩在後頭沒說什麼，卻是跟著走出了房間。

在他們談話間有些成員已經洗好澡，熙熙攘攘，擠在一起。朱延浩一邊想著方才的談話，一邊走到趙啓賢和李東憲的中間湊熱鬧，而他們話題的主角金勇勝脖子上掛著毛巾，正擺弄著手上的魔術方塊，還要分神對抗人來瘋的洪愍撰。

一切看來就跟平時沒什麼不同。

\---  
/

裴浩榮的擔心在朱延浩那裡暫時得到了緩解，洗過澡後就念得柳岡旻回心轉意，希望老媽子能繼續煩惱，唉唉叫地躲到趙啓賢那裡。而好兒子擔當金勇勝倒是沒覺得有什麼不對，依舊是媽媽的好兒子，只是隱約覺得擠到李東憲身旁的朱延浩好像有點反常。

那之後金勇勝每天都覺得悶，他想不透問題在哪裡，因為一切似乎和以前沒有不同。金勇勝不死心，拿出筆記本寫著，覺得自己一定漏掉了什麼。

在筆記本上塗寫著的原子筆，最終停在朱延浩的名字上。

其實對於這個同齡朋友，他是偏心的，同齡的朋友在學校要多少有多少。可朱延浩不一樣，朱延浩是那抹書讀累了，可以抬頭在窗外望見，安撫自己疲憊心情的白月光。

是那抹他可以抓在手裡的白月光。

但如今，朱延浩就像是真正的月光一樣，從自己握住的手中溜走了 。

朱延浩其實待他沒有什麼不同，甚至也沒有特意避開自己，可就是忍不住有股火，在胸腔最深處悶燒。

金勇勝花了一整天思索到底是哪裡，是哪裡讓自己覺得不開心。他盯著正站得好好地和李東憲一塊兒自拍的朱延浩，是啊，朱延浩總是站得乖巧，嘴角揚起那個他熟悉的弧度，拍完了一張還有第二張，換了動作的兩人靠的更近了，朱延浩甚至嘟起嘴，距離親到李東憲的臉頰只有不到十公分。

手上的魔術方塊不知道什麼時候被自己撥得一團混亂，金勇勝把玩具收進包裡，做好登台的準備。

下了場他繼續看著朱延浩，而當事人正忙著和趙啓賢聊天。

「喜歡嗎？」

「是。」

「我也喜歡～」

「什麼啊，這讓人興奮的瞬間是什麼？」總喜歡開玩笑的趙啓賢說著，越過朱延浩的頭頂，不小心和和金勇勝對上眼。

「啊，喜歡嗎？哥哥喜歡的話我也喜歡～」趙啓賢看著朱延浩睜著大眼睛，嘟著嘴湊過來，覺得頭皮發麻，本能地阻止了這個親吻。

朱延浩倒也沒有繼續糾纏下去，聳聳肩，對著鏡頭比了讚後轉身回到休息室。

還在思考著的金勇勝恍然大悟，找到了原因。

在那天以前，朱延浩不太會在自己的面前和其他成員做出這樣出格的動作，很多時候他都是回去看回放才知道，朱延浩有在鏡頭前和誰營業。這方面公司的確不太管他們，有很好，沒有也沒關係。雖然不知道朱延浩以前為何要避開自己，但現在讓自己感到鬱悶的，的確是因為親眼見到朱延浩和他人的親密互動。

金勇勝不是那樣傻的人，稍加推測也能得出是那天晚上，朱延浩和裴浩榮聊過之後做出的改變。

他其實對朱延浩是沒有把握的，但這次的改變反而讓金勇勝認真的開始思考，這些心動的感覺是不是他的一廂情願，他翻開新的一頁，畫了一排的方格。

他要一項一項確認，要讓自己死心也要有足以說服自己的理由，年紀小不是把感情當兒戲的藉口。

\---  
/

過沒幾天，裴浩榮又煩惱上了，他怎麼就沒有一天能幸免。

解決了朱延浩，或者說知道了朱延浩的態度，還有另外一邊要擔心。裴浩榮看著金勇勝這幾日總是緊盯著朱延浩不放，覺得頭疼。朱延浩看起來倒是渾然不覺，一樣和大家吵吵鬧鬧。

等到大家都忙著化妝，或是準備耳機等事情時，金勇勝拿著手機，逮到了剛造型完頭髮的朱延浩。

好像只是普通的合照，應該沒問題，裴浩榮正這樣想著。按下快門鍵，完成自拍後的金勇勝看著他的同齡朋友，緩緩地湊了過去，噘起嘴想在朱延浩臉上親吻。接著，裴浩榮看到朱延浩不著痕跡地向後挪了挪。

「啊，什麼啊～」慢了一秒，朱延浩擺出一貫的，像是埋怨，哭笑不得的臉。

金勇勝眨眨眼，沒說話。

而裴浩榮覺得世紀難題朝他襲來。他並不想管這些事，但在他開口跟朱延浩勸告的晚上他就已經別無選擇，作為一個知情者，對這樣的情況裴浩榮焦急得像是熱鍋上的螞蟻。

可要如何跟金勇勝開口，裴浩榮反倒沒有主意，畢竟在這個狀況下，他也對自己該用如何的態度面對產生了疑惑。裴浩榮撈過拿著零食路過的柳岡旻，決定先等最近的行程先過完再說，再想下去，可能會影響到正事。

另一方面，其實朱延浩在賭。

他賭金勇勝不會捅破這層窗紙。

他當然有自己的私心，希望對方只看見自己眼底只有對方的樣子，希望對方能察覺那不可言明的感情。

但那些都只是奢侈的妄想，他很明白這次裴浩榮提醒他，是擔心他，也擔心金勇勝。他即便是家中的么子，自己的感情和團隊的存亡相比，孰輕孰重，他不至於比較不出來。

他不傻，冒然遠離只會引起更大的反應，所以他還是照常纏著金勇勝，和他吵鬧，和他一塊兒玩，只是他也不隱藏他將自己的感情隨意地分給其他人的樣子。他也知道金勇勝因此心情不好，但大家的未來是他們誰都沒辦法負責的，握在手中最貴重的籌碼，不能押在沒有勝算的賭局上。

反正他們是八字沒一撇，誰也沒有真正的開口確認過，那句話既然一開始沒說，現在不能，也沒機會說了。不如就當作一般朋友，彼此也沒什麼損失。說服的了自己，那做起事情來就輕鬆的多，朱延浩有自信能像往常一般，但他卻忽略了，改變了想法的不是只有他一個人。

金勇勝湊過來的時候，朱延浩腦內警鈴大作，這個示好的親吻完全踩在線上，以朱延浩的立場來說，他並不希望它發生。

慢了一秒的反應讓朱延浩焦慮，他不覺得這個停頓能瞞的住對方，他笑得心虛。

所幸最後金勇勝沒說什麼，抓著手機就離開了。

\---  
/

洪愍撰隔著鏡頭指揮著團員，身為影片編輯以及導演擔當，他想儘可能收集大家的各種畫面。這幾天行程多，有很多幕後可以拍，洪愍撰準備大展伸手，調整著攝影機，拍下正在自拍的李東憲，然後轉向正在調整耳機的裴浩榮。

裴浩榮有很多事情要煩惱，看事情也十分仔細，這點洪愍撰是佩服的，他偶爾也會在靈感枯竭的時候找裴浩榮聊聊，但大多時候都是裴浩榮抓著他講話，今天哪個弟弟又怎麼樣了之類的事情。

「打個招呼吧～」他這樣說，裴浩榮配合地揮揮手。

他接著把鏡頭轉到金勇勝這邊，朱延浩正好在一旁，也在調整耳機。洪愍撰示意他們來點互動，但朱延浩似乎沒有接收到洪愍撰的信號，而且好像現在才注意到金勇勝就在一旁，瞪大的眼睛還能看到些許的尷尬。

不過這個時間也沒有持續太久，甚至可以說，這就只是一瞬間的事情而已，朱延浩恢復了往常的笑臉，他伸手勾住金勇勝的肩，對著鏡頭侃侃而談。

洪愍撰沒有說什麼，他在朱延浩結束對話的時候喊了一聲很好，然後關掉攝影機，盯著兩個弟弟看。兩人被他看的有點毛，朱延浩放在金勇勝身上的那隻手顯得躊躇。

肯定發生了什麼，洪愍撰想著。

聰明的洪導演自然知道事情該找誰問去。

裴浩榮一開始顧左右而言他，但眼見事情根本圓不過去，也就放棄了，把事情大概交代了一遍。洪愍撰一邊聽著裴浩榮抱怨，一邊梳理著事情的情況。

「嗯，所以現在他們最後是互相喜歡就對了。」洪愍撰得出結論。

「可以這麼說啦......但他們還小。」

「但只要互相喜歡的感覺是真的不就好了嗎？」洪愍撰特別喜歡動畫或是漫畫裡，那些單純又不做作的情感。

「是......也沒錯啦。」快要被他說服的裴浩榮還在掙扎。

「不過還是要稍微注意一下不要太過頭，這樣就可以了嘛。」

「嗯......。」覺得好像有什麼觀念被偷換了的裴浩榮皺起眉頭。

「沒事、沒事，我們號英已經做的很好了。」洪敏撰拍拍裴浩榮還忙著運轉的腦袋。

而糊裡糊塗被稱讚的裴浩榮也沒能繼續思考下去，捧著自己被拍的腦袋睜著一雙杏仁般的眼睛看著洪愍撰。

「怎麼了，沒說錯吧？」

好吧，信了洪愍撰的邪。

\---   
/

朱延浩有兩個，一個是只喜歡著金勇勝的朱延浩，一個是喜歡著大家的朱延浩，端看他要在金勇勝面前怎麼表現。只是無論是哪個朱延浩都有累了的時候。

新的一周，朱延浩整理好自己，相較於金勇勝，朱延浩不是那麼會做計劃的人，他會預想，會練習，但金勇勝不知道何時斷線的理智，完全超出於他的想像之外。

朱延浩很清楚，自己是無法完全拒絕金勇勝的，當金勇勝認真地對他釋出好感時，他毫無招架之力。

或許自己也期待著這樣的情況，朱延浩被金勇勝堵在床邊時這麼想。平時沒覺得自己特別矮，這時候倒是感受到體型的差異。

「朱延浩，我喜歡你。」金勇勝盯著朱延浩的眼睛說。

朱延浩張著嘴，好半晌說不出一句話，撐著自己的手掌都壓麻了，他覺得金勇勝太狡猾了，怎麼能就這樣毫無顧忌地告白。

「請你跟我交往。」

「我可以碰你嗎？」

沒時間思考，朱延浩被金勇勝這一連串不知道算是命令還是問句的言語弄得頭昏腦脹，忘了躲開湊上來的吻，下意識抱住對方的雙手是允許的信號，朱延浩耳尖發燙。

金勇勝的親吻沒有技巧，像是條瘋狗一樣，朱延浩不得不用雙手控制對方，以免自己在漫無章法的攻勢下潰不成軍。朱延浩沒心力去管門鎖是否鎖上，光是試圖不要迷失在金勇勝的眼裡，就已經耗費了他的全力。

那隻帶著炙人熱度的手竄進了他上衣和皮膚之間的空隙，在他身上到處點火，他沒能阻止對方把自己的衣服扯得一團亂，或者說他不想。朱延浩揪著金勇勝的手臂，把下巴靠在對方的肩窩，呼吸不自覺地急促了起來，另一隻手將他的褲子連同內褲一起拉下時他嚇了一跳。

朱延浩沒想到會發展到這一步，理智短暫地上線後又在性器被金勇勝握住時遠離，直到金勇勝把他的手拉過來放到兩人肌膚相親的地方時都沒回來過，朱延浩被迫握著兩人的陰莖，動作一點都不順利，過程中他的手抖得像是篩子一樣。

喀地一聲，是什麼東西掉在地上的聲音。朱延浩後知後覺，直到嗅到熟悉的薰衣草香味，這才想起房間好像有一罐沒什麼人用的凡士林，而金勇勝正在他的入口試探著。他全身僵硬，原先還動著的手也停了下來，金勇勝在他耳邊安撫著，聲音輕輕地，又甜又柔軟，手上的動作卻一點也不遲疑，已經在朱延浩的體內開拓著。

對方把陰莖擠進身體時，他覺得下半身從相連的地方開始，一整片都火辣辣的，那條還掛在他腳踝的褲子顯得礙事，可金勇勝一直沒有處理它，完全專注在活塞運動上，他們倆把床架撞得嘎吱響，要不是床靠著牆壁，大概會被撞離原地。

朱延浩伸手摟緊對方，覺得金勇勝的狠勁有些嚇人，但跟同性做愛的衝擊讓他腦袋一片空白，他甚至沒注意到自己已經射了。

他只覺得突然間後庭的感覺變了，變得讓人心癢難耐，金勇勝給他的每一下律動都更加清晰，他不知道該怎麼表達，只能把臉埋進已經被自己揪得亂七八糟的衣服裡。隨後，金勇勝才在他的體內釋放。

金勇勝看見他腹部的精液愣住了，而朱延浩也愣住了。

這一瞬間兩人的理智迅速回歸，手忙腳亂地抽了一堆衛生紙，想把場面清理乾淨。

事後裴浩榮沒有對這件事情再多說什麼，畢竟有一部分，他覺得是自己影響了結局，但他最終還是忍不住問了朱延浩，關於第一次的經驗。

「喔，還、還不錯。」而裴浩榮得到了紅著耳朵，眼神飄忽的朱延浩。

太簡略啦，但心虛的裴浩榮也沒敢再多問一句。

\---  
終於寫完ㄌ

不管啦我想看延浩受QQ(無理取鬧

最近想說有些文章要記得搬來AO3這裡

希望大家看得喜歡

我等等要出門環島ㄌ88(什麼年代

這裡更新會比較慢，建議到我的網誌或是噗浪(plurk)  
網誌：http://inazuma321.jugem.jp/  
噗浪：https://www.plurk.com/rens43240  
密碼團名全大寫

簽名檔：台灣94一個獨立的國家(為ㄌ偉大ㄉ某ㄍ國加註的警語)


End file.
